


Malfoy and Weasley's Magnificent Floral Arrangements

by triggerlil



Series: Love in Every Universe [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: Two orange marigolds and one white rose live above a flower shop. They are in love.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Series: Love in Every Universe [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808701
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Malfoy and Weasley's Magnificent Floral Arrangements

“I’m back!” Fred called—bell above the shop chiming as he entered—arms full of various flowers. 

Draco came around from the counter to help, his hair thrown up in a messy bun, and a dark green apron tied around his waist. He smiled, levitating the flowers over to where George was making arrangements, Fred following. 

“So where’s my compensation?” Fred asked mischievously. 

Draco rolled his eyes, pecking Fred on the cheek, hesitant in case a customer entered the store. 

“What about me?” George asked playfully.

Draco huffed good-naturedly and leaned in, quickly kissing George on his one remaining ear. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider following my series! I'll be posting one drabble every day of August for different AUs and HP pairings.


End file.
